The Legendary Sand Hero, A My Hero Academia Story
by Tonectic
Summary: From an Orphan to a Legendary Sand Hero. This is Tajima's story and the Shukaku, and Gaara. First POV, Might add more characters as this goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own My Hero Academia, it's completely the work of Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

" **All Might, Muscle Form."**

Hello guys, I am Tonectic. You can call me Tone. I've been itching to do M.H.A. fanfic for a while now and I have seemingly done it. For those who have watched Naruto, I am a big fan of Gaara, and I have always loved his sand. It took me a while to piece this story together and I have done it. I have also decided to write this out in 1st Person

So without further to do...

 **LIGHTS,** **CAMERA,**

 **ANNNNNNNND ACTION!**

* * *

I was stranded in the Desert. The Sun was bleeding down on my body. I couldn't even remember how long I have walked, trying to find a city or civilization. My small legs were tired, asking me to give up, but I can't. 'I won't die like this' I thought. It was not long ago before I came across a dog who seemed to be starved nearly to death, and which I came to a conclusion that it was thirsty and I gave it water, the rest of my water from my pouch. 'You need a name'. I didn't seem to have any name in mind so I kept walking till my head popped in an idea for a name. I closed my eyes, wondering how I was going to get out alive. The World can be a cruel place, people might act nice. But if you can see through deception, you can see it was just a mask, hidden under it was their true colors. Behind me, I could see a trail of footsteps coming down to my feet.

It was mine.

'How long have I been walking' I thought once more, this time closing my eyes.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _"Okay Class, what's 20 + 40?" Said a Teacher._

 _"60," I said, answering the obvious question._

 _"Good job Tajima." I beamed up and smiled. "Thanks, Ms. Akuri."_

 _"But next time don't call out and give others a chance, not everyone is a Prodigy."_

 _I then began frown. Some kids started to snicker. Akuri cleared her throat as loudly as she could to get the students attention._

 _I stopped my frowning and looked up, with a straight face. She continued her lesson about math, then went to literature and then Science._

 _It was then Naptime._

 _All the students slept on a bed, and I did the same. Holding my Teddy Bear and_ _I slept with it, snuggled it close to me._

 _During my slumber, I woke up. Hearing people screaming, and grunt. 'I could hear them dying' I thought, terrifying myself._

 _I was going to panic, then heard noises at the door. And before I knew it someone opened the door._

 _It was a Villain._

 _'Am I really going to die.' I saw myself being melted into a sack of sand. "What..." Saying it low and quiet._

 _I then began to curse myself for being careless. I hope 'he' hadn't heard me. But 'he' did, 'he' came looking for me._

 _'He' came to my room. I could see 'him' bloodied. 'He' was wearing arm guards and a flak jacket. 'Could he had been the one to assassinate an entire orphanage and town?' 'He' then created a small fire which he left in this room. Which seemed to spread very quickly. It burned my teddy bear into a crisp. I looked at the fire and I was horrified._

 _'He' then left and said this "It is done."_

 _Using my new form to my advantage I was able to slip through the wood slits and under the burning the room and into the sand._

 _As I moved through the sand, I suddenly saw the fire through all the buildings._

 _Without realizing it the sack of sand was beginning to revert back to my original form._

 _I could feel tears trying to escape from my eyes as if a dam had been broken and water was flowing out._

 _I couldn't hold back my tears and I then let out a yell of anger and pain and later sorrow and suffering._

 _It was then I could see 'him' staring at me from a distance before disappearing..._

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

Remembering what happened that night always gave me a huge headache. I was still Traumatized about it.

It was a really really long walk till I came across a long road. 'Follow the road.' My inner voice said, the road pointed both ways and I was forced to choose a path. I looked down at my new Companion. It smelled the road and it seemingly seemed to point to the road on the right. I decided to follow my instincts and follow my Companion, and the road. The road seemed to last forever and it seemed to have never stopped. I had to ration my food portions, with my new Companion. My Companion seemed to be a dog with white and yellowish fur who was in the form of a puppy. Out of the distance, I could see a city and I could see skyscrapers popping out of it, eyes widened and I felt happy, looking down at my Companion it seemed happy too.

We decided to keep following the road till we reached there.

 **7 Days Later...**

A Journey that felt like it was on for about a hundred years of war, was at its end. I looked down at my hand there was still sand particles there. I rubbed my hand against my other hand, and it seemingly didn't seem to come off. I decided to not mind it and kept walking, thinking it was just the sand after the Desert as there was still some on my clothes. My clothing had a bodysuit, a circle round scarf. It seemed that I had bright blonde and round long hair. It also seemed that I had light yellow eyes. I arrived at the city that had skyscrapers, that cover the area and it seemed to go on forever. The Skyscrapers seemed to have looked like it was sticking right out of the ground. I heard that quirks seemed to manifest around the age of 4. And I was 4 years old. My quirk was able to manifest during the Red Barrens, which was my home city in the Sand Desert before it was my massacred by 'him' I felt frightened. Yet somewhat happy with my quirk. With great power comes with great responsibility, 'You know the old saying' I thought.

I was deliberately able to sneak inside the City without getting caught, it was really easy. One of my abilities allowed me to transform into sand and nobody would have guessed it was me in that sack of sand.

Once I was deep inside the city, I changed my form back to my original form and walked through the streets. 'Why do I exist' I thought. 'Everyone that I knew and loved is gone.'

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _Passing through the burning rubble, I could see some of my dead friends and teachers._

 _'Ms. Akuri,' I thought looking at the burnt corpse, then turning to see another and another._

 _It felt like I was truly alone, it was dark and lonely._

 _Looking at the corpse I could see, the corpse had stabbed. 'Must have been because of him.'_

 _'Red Barrens have been massacred, one man alone can't have that much power?'_

 _I looked out to the motionless sky._

 _It was a full Moon, I looked down at the corpse and said, "I will avenge you all."_

 _I then used one of the broken and yet sharpen rocks and stabbed my hand before swearing._

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

I knew my life was going to get hard from now on and I was going to have to steal for food and for my poor companion. It was either survive or die in this cruel and unforgiving world. But I was going to have to accept it.

Walking down the street I came across a dumpster in a dark alley, it became night time, and I walked and jump right in trying to find any food. All I did come across was a donut and a piece of bread, but it will have to do. We shared and rationed it and we ate it. It seemed the dumpster was right next to a small restaurant. 'I could camp myself out here to get food from it.' I watched people at the sidewalk of the streets walk by and past by. They seemed to have smiles on their faces. They didn't know how other people like me could be suffering out there, how people could be dying at this very moment, burned, stabbed, crushed any type of death caused at this very second. And I hated them for that.

 **5 Days Later...**

It has been a few days since I have gotten used to the unforgivable streets with my pet dog, I've learned a few things in these past few days. I learned the popular talk about Quirks, which could explain why I melted into the sand. I also learned about the #1 Hero, All Might. He goes around saving people with a fearless smile, and the people seemed to look up to him, and I could see kids holding All Might, action figures. "Fake Heroes," I said in a low and in a cold tone looking at the posters of 'other' heroes. My dog seemingly seemed to bark up as if it was agreeing with what I had just said. I did not care for their existence as they never cared for mine. All they wanted was the spotlight, fame, and money. Sadly above all, they were power hungry. They only true hero, I saw was All Might. He knew couldn't save others all at once, but he still keeps trying harder every day. He had a fearless smile indicating that he was the symbol of peace and nothing could bring him and peace down. 'All Might, where were you when the Red Barrens were massacred.' I thought...

It was once again was night time, I was going to fall asleep snuggled up close with my dog, as I tried falling asleep. I have had nightmares in the past few days, but I have gotten used to them. I tried remembering the good old days before hell started.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _"Hey guys, want to play Heroes and Villains!" I said._

 _"Ok Taj, but you're the Villain since you asked us to play!" A kid said Taj was that had seemingly called me as my nickname._

 _"Yeah, plus you'd make a great Villain since you have a great Quirk." Another said, excited to play._

 _I nodded in defeat as they all voted and argued against me._

 _"Alright fine, but since it's all you against one boss villain, I'll use my Quirk. Don't snitch!"_

 _I said Jokingly making all the other kids excited yet slightly terrified now that they were going to have to fight me using my Quirk._

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

I fell asleep with happy thoughts in my mind, turning into a dream without nightmares. I was happy in my deep slumber after the Red Barrens Massacre. I woke up from my slumber only to find thugs in their Quirks, some Emitters, and some Transform, Lastly mutants. And they were treating my dog poorly and abusing it. 'No'. "Hey look at this poor critter." One of them said having an Emitter Quirk. Zapping it to hear it whimper. "STOP!" I let out a fierce scream. Letting them know of my presence as I didn't want to keep it hidden any longer. "Hey look it's a kid, trying to play hero." "Go away from this alley if you know what's good for you." One of them said, having a Transforming Quirk.

"Leave my dog alone."

"Your dog?! This dog isn't yours and it stumbled in our path and it deserves to know what's good for it."

"I said.." I was about to scream for them to stop. Until they had crossed the line, stabbing the poor dog instantly killing it.

"As I said before it isn't your dog..." They never got to finish their sentence as a fury of Sand rushed upon them killing them all in one swift strike...

10 minutes have passed, and I was sitting on the ground hugging my legs and back curved. I could see the blood on my hands and on my sand and I wondered how I did that. How I called upon my sand to appear when there was no sand on the ground, air, or on my body. Speaking of my body to see that there was still sand particles there, my eyes widen in a realization that the sand must have been summoned from my body. I looked at the dead thugs, I didn't feel any emotion as I just seemingly stared at them with cold dead eyes.

I picked up my dead dog and realized that I forgot to name it. I felt saddened at the fact that I never named it and it died, I was going to move as I couldn't live in that alleyway. Especially the place that had been the death of his dog. Using the sand that I had summoned from my body to create a small sand gourd and I had strapped to the side of my Waist using an old belt.

I use the... no my sand to cover it, making sure that no one had seen it dead.

I walked towards a local park, and I used my sand to dig right under the soil to open up space, it was filled with my sand. I put 'Barrens' on the sand and came right out of my hand, I pushed my sand down along with Barrens I used my remaining sand this time from my gourd, to cover 'Barrens' up. 'Barrens the only companion, I had from the massacre, how unfortunate.'

...

Time had passed, and I could see Ambulances, and Police Cars rushing to a place. 'Could be the alley, where I killed them.' I thought, looking at the action. I walked through the streets, trying to find a new place to live. It was a long walk, through the streets. During that long walk, I bumped into a tall skinny man. I was lost in my thoughts.

"Watch it there kid." He said.

As I looked at him, he was a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique,

 **"I see you caught my appearance."** He said, his voice did not betray the look in his face.

I nodded, my expression not changing as it looked impassive.

 **"What's your name, kid."** He said, suddenly getting curious.

"Tajima, what's yours," I said, my face still looking impassive.

 **"All Might, the legendary #1 Hero!"** I beamed up the moment now the identified All Might, had said it.

'Could he really be All Might?' My widened eyes, slowly died down, to my face looking impassive.

 **"Do you have the last name?"** He said smiling. It was always that fearless that made everyone safe.

I slowly turned my head, indicating that I was an orphan... always was.

 **"Hmm, do you need to be put in an Orphanage?"** All Might said, trying to help.

"No!" I said coldly and harshly, not wanting to betray my old and my dead friends. 'Putting me in an Orphanage will stand in my way to true power.'

"Alright, calm down," All Might said, looking surprised at the sudden outburst, yet still the smile.

 **"What's your quirk?"**

"My quirk?"

 **"Yes, your quirk."**

"I don't know..." I said having a blank face.

 **"Do you know what a quirk is?"** He then said trying to see if I knew what it was or not.

Once again I slowly turned my head.

 **"Quirk's are like superpowers, there are 3 types of it, Emitters, Transform, and Mutants."**

 **"Quirk's are also awakened at the age of 4."**

 **"So do you have a Quirk?"**

"I think I do," I said remembering how I used my sand to bury my old pet and kill those thugs.

 **"What is it?"** Looking curiously, as he said that sentence, yet always smiling.

"I think it's Sand," I said making it sound like a question when it was rather a statement.

 **"Hmm, do you want to go to the beach?"** As he was inviting me.

Not knowing what to say, I blankly said "yes," and he seemed to be happy with my answer.

 **"Alright, follow me,"** Walking away as it was said.

Motioning for me to follow, I followed. It was rather a short and comfortable walk, something about him made me feel so relaxed. 'Who are you.' It wasn't long until we reached our destination. People always seemed to love him and always seemed to appear out of nowhere asking of autographs, etc. Basically, any associating with All Might.

He seemed to be relaxed, as he gazed out at the ocean and blue sky.

 **"Why do you think I brought you here?"** All Might said, expecting me to state an obvious answer.

"To simply test out my quirk?" I said.

 **"Yes, I want to see the capabilities of it."**

"Now try to us..." He was immediately caught off as a fury of sand rushed everywhere.

I couldn't quite get a handle on it, as burst out of control. It did take fractions of stamina for it to be performed, it really did make me a little tired.

"Whoa.," All Might said looking surprised.

 **"I think you need time to work on it,"** All Might said stating the obvious.

"I think I do," I said, feeling a bit tired, but I shrugged it off as if I was never better then before.

Someone finally made my existence worthy, someone made me alive. And that someone was All Might.

 **"I think what I want you to do, is train yourself in using quirk,"** He said changing his expression to a serious face. "You have a powerful quirk, but you'll have to master it into using the full abilities of it."

I then looked at him, not knowing whether I should oblige or leave myself where I am now. I just got myself this far I wasn't going to waste out it like this.

"Yes," I finally say, how the moment lasted more than 30 seconds.

 **"Good!"** All Might says to, once again happy with my answer.

And that's how it went, every time when the sun sunsets at the beach, he would come to check up on my training. During that time, I've gotten used to his presence, and he became my one and only friend.

 **Weeks Later...**

I was happy for once, I really was. I've now learned a few tricks on my quirk, how to ride on my sand as if it was surfboard in the air. How to make my sand, grab things and levitate it over back to me. I've also learned how to make cities out of it, that was even better then Sand Castles, and create miniature Tsunami's but it took a lot out of me in the process as if my body wasn't ready to handle my quirk's power yet...

One day, upon the big screens in town squares. It showed All Might battling a Powerful Villain that nearly cost him his life. Everyone around the World was shaken but in the end was happy that he survived. I came to a Conclusion, that even All Might had died, it would have disturbed the peaceful society, in this world. I was Sadden a bit but taken aback how he survived and beat the Villain. 'No one could beat All Might.'

I went back to the beach, waiting for him to come and he never did come. 'All Might' I wondered. 'Will you come.'

Apparently, he never did came and it was reaching to Midnight. I was greatly disappointed, I tried myself by thinking that he must have had some Hero business to take care off.

So the next day,

the next day,

the next day,

He never came.

'There goes my existence.' Walking through the streets 'I have to gain the power I need to find 'him' so I can destroy him.' I came back to a new Alley, one that was much closer to the beach, so I can go back and practice my Sand Control. 'All Might, where are you' Gritting my teeth, in anger and frustration. I instantly calmed down. Lay on the soft and rough ground place my head between the garbage can, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day At The Beach...**

At the beach, people seemed to be intrigued by my Sand Control, I began making sand cities and made a copy of the city that we lived in through an old newspaper. People were impressed and started clapping it up for me. Some whistling. "What a Prodigy," "Nice Quirk." People complimenting me.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _"Wow cool." One of the children called out._

 _"To be able to have manifested your quirk, at the age of 3." Ms. Akuri said._

 _"What a Prodigy,_ _" Said a Teacher._

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

Throughout nearly the entire day, I kept making things and objects that were made out of the sand. People seemed proud and happy. I too, was proud with my existence finally feel noteworthy. But sadly all things must come to an end. As they all left for home. I still chose to stay, I had trained myself. Into using my sand properly, although I could summon tiny fractions from my body and turn my body into sand. I chose not to because if it did it too much, it would have drained my entire stamina. Rendering me sleepy.

...

After practice, I had full control. I still had yet to discover the full capabilities of it, it would require a lot more training.

"It's not enough," I say.

"My power isn't enough, I need more power!"

Finally choosing to walk home to my new alley. I wondered how I was going to get stronger from here on out and it seemed. Walking along the street I came across, a man who seemed to have a full-on black suit, with a black bowtie, his hair seemingly seemed to be in the right place.

I stared at him that looked

"Shouldn't children like you be in bed," He finally said in a calm voice. That didn't betray the look in his face.

"Am not like most children," I say looking impassive.

"Are you alone?"

In which I nodded almost immediately after, not trying to keep him waiting in the dark.

"Don't you want to be in an orphanage system." He said, wondering why I ain't I in one.

"NO!". I said coldly and a little too harsh.

"Why?" He said, seemingly to take what I had just said as if it was nothing.

"Because I need my revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, Revenge," I say already annoyed how he dragged it on.

"Revenge isn't a nice thing, it destroys from the inside out until there's nothing left." He said seemingly worried for me.

'Why was he worried?'

.

.

.

"I don't care!" I finally say after a moment that seemed to have lasted forever.

"Do you need a place to stay?" My eyes widened and looked up at him. His face holding a massive grin.

I slowly nodded my head.

'Why was he being this nice, no one has done that to me before.'

"Follow me." He said.

And I did exactly that, the walked seemed to be quiet. Until I finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

He looked to be taken aback by bit, before smiling.

"Your starting to think for yourself, I like that." My face looked to be impassive. But inside I was deeply surprised.

After a few moments...

"What's your name?" He then said, curiously.

"My name?" I asked.

"Yes, your name."

"It's Tajima."

"Tajima, that's a nice name."

"What's yours?" I asked, making sure he didn't forget to introduce himself.

"Tiomoid." He said, casually.

"Tiomoid.. why are you helping me."

"Why not?"

"Are you going to leave me behind?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because All Might did the same thing." He said, as his face looked impassive.

"All Might?" Tiomoid said taken aback a little.

"He was training with me and he left," I said, saddened a little.

"He's a hero you know, heroes are always constantly on the job, 24/7."

"And no I won't leave you behind, you need help and I think I can give it to you." He said, after that, I beamed up, my eyes widened.

After that, my widened expression slowly died down thinking that he was joking, and he might do the same thing as All Might did.

After another walk in silence, we finally reached to what seemed to be a large Mansion. Larger than anything I've ever seen.

(Think about Tony Stark's Mansion in Iron Man.)

My eyes widened, Tiomoid seemed to have caught that and a shit-eating grin appeared on his face.

"Y-Y-You live there," I said struggling to find the right words.

"Yep." He said as it was nothing. "I also have a few Workers, living there."

"They'll show you to your room." He said walking inside.

Motioning for me to follow, I followed. Inside his Mansion, everything looked so futuristic. Literally everything. He also took me on a tour around his home. And I had to say that I purely impressed. He finally showed me my room after the long tour.

"Mr. Tiomoid," I say finally giving him respect.

"Why did you choose to bring me to your home?"

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you for now make yourself comfortable." He said living me alone.

I finally sat down on my new large bed. I admired everything his sight. It was truly a piece of art. I noticed a small T.V. with a remote and a Computer. I also noticed bookshelf filled with Books. It was certainly a long time ever since he had touched, read and played with those.

 _/FLASHBACK/_

 _"Taj was going to use the computers. Do you want to come."_

 _"Sure!" I said,_

 _They went inside the computer room and started playing. They were hoping that they weren't going to get caught._

 _"Guy's teachers coming, hide!" And they all hid._

 _One teacher came hearing some strange noised and he soon left._

 _After he left there were giggles and snickers._

 _/FLASHBACK END/_

I soon after finally got up and started using the Computer, watching T.V. and reading books. It was happy times and remembrance after a long time. But I still wondered why Tiomoid brought me here was it all for this or for something else, but either way, I shrugged it off. Trying to enjoy this I still can.

It was night time as it is and I was already sleepy. I turned off the T.V. and Computer. Placed the books where it was and Slept. I slept peacefully and happy after a long time. Without any nightmares and fears, everything was going just the way I had envisioned.

 **Next Morning...**

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Tiomoid, screamed, waking me up.

I woke up tired, and a bit annoyed at the sudden outburst. I sat and looked straight at him.

"Now your question from yesterday," His expression changing to a serious one. Which made me serious.

"I need a Successor." 'A Successor, but why me?'

"You needed help and am giving the opportunity for it, I will mold to be able to carry on my Legacy." He said.

"Will you accept?" After that, I sat there not knowing what to say. "I'll give you time to decide." He said then leaving.

I didn't know what to say, my head was filling with a Million thoughts and my heart felt like sinking. 'I have to accept, it will give me the power I need to avenge my loved ones, but if I do that I will have to carry on his Legacy.'

After a long time of thinking and thinking, I finally derived at an answer that would change my life forever.

I searched for Tiomoid and I found working on his laptop on his desk. He looked at me and said this.

"Do you have your answer?"

"Yes."

"And what is it." He said looking a bit perplexed.

"I accepted your request, please put me under your tutelage," I say.

"Good!" His smile grew wider.

"Alright, sit." He said.

I sat on the other side, looking at him through his desk. Wondering what he was going to say next.

"Alright, am going to put you through a series of Academic's you'll have to build up knowledge in order to get in the top schools, what's your goal?"

"My goal?"

"Yes, your goal like what do you want to be."

I had a million thoughts that came into my mind as if prisoners had escaped from their jail and were now scattering throughout your system. I had to choose a goal that will bring me one step closer for giving me my revenge and I thought long and hard until I had one in mind.

"A hero."

"A hero?"

"Yes, a hero."

"Speaking so bold for someone so young but why," Tiomoid said as if he was testing me.

"Because," I began. "I want to make sure that no one like me has to go through the same pain I had, and also..." I trailed off not wanting to finish what I had to say. Didn't want to bring up my revenge, that will set me free from my chains.

"Revenge?" He said, knowing what I was about to say.

I didn't say anything, well I didn't know what to say next. Until he said this.

"Why don't you tell me about your past, and why you're so fixated on it."

My mind went blank, I've never really told anyone about my past. Not that it would interest them. I was alone with my thoughts, and I liked being alone with my thoughts.

"You're never going to be a great hero if you keep things the way they are, and you won't be a great successor either."

With that, I was left with no choice. I've only met him yesterday so I didn't know if I could trust him. But he felt so high and mighty, worst of all superior that left me wondering if I should tell or shouldn't tell.

"Tajima?" He said, waiting for me to say anything.

After a moment, that felt like it was forever. I finally decided to tell, I told him everything. Literally everything. It lasted about an hour until I was done. How I got here, where I was from, how I struggled to stay alive in this cruel world.

Tiomoid, who seemed to look surprised, took everything in.

After a moment of silence. He motioned me to come, so I came and what he did next truly shocked me. He embodied me into a hug. I couldn't make out the feelings I was getting, 'How long was I truly lost.' 'Could it be that I was too blind to seek for help?'

"Staying alone will never free you, it will destroy from the inside out until there's nothing left.

After a long hug, he finally left me alone and told me about his life and ancestors.

"My full name is Tiomoid Angevin, we Angevin's have been rich for generations and have been funding supporting the heroes."

"Unfortunately, people started to believe we held too much power and tried to rid us off of our property."

"But the heroes, still held firm that we still supported them and in which we did."

"So the people and heroes, made a deal that if we break our peaceful ways we will be riding off."

"I needed a protege, that can take in the arts on how to be rich and use their money wisely."

"So since you wanted to be a hero, it strengthens our relations and it will make us trustworthy."

"But since you aren't an Angevin... yet would like to be one."

My eyes widened and I could hear my heart pounding, and I knew the answer, that I was going to say.

"Yes."

"Alright, you'll be adopted but promise me to study and make sure that you'll practice on your Quirk."

"I promise, I will," I said, a fury of emotions rushed into me not being able to make them out. But the feeling I had made me feel... warm?

"Anyways, I'll be heading out for today, I have some business to take care off," Tiomoid said.

After that, he also told me his ground rules of his giant mansion and where to go and where not to go. I absorbed everything he told me. Once he was gone. I almost instantaneously, went back to my room trying to understand what happened occurred, today. 'Was revenge never the right path for me? Did my old hometown want me to take the path of Revenge? Should I have sought for help sooner? Am I going to become an Angevin? Was this what Tiomoid wanted me to be his protege? Either way, I was trying to answer as many of my own questions as I could, but there was just way too many. After much thought into every single one of my questions, I came to the conclusion that revenge isn't the right path. But that didn't mean that I was not going to hunt down the man, that destroy my entire town during the night.

I went up to my room and ate breakfast that, Tiomoid... no Angevin. Tiomoid Angevin have left for me. 'Tajima Angevin, I guess am going to have to get used to putting the Angevin as my last name.' After a delicious breakfast, I lied down in my bed. Till a knock came at my door. I got out of my bed and walked up. I opened up, and I blinked out. What stood at the door seemed, to be a droid. It stood at a height of 1.71 meters and seemed to weigh 75 kilograms. It was mostly covered in white plating and it seemed to have white light eyes, that looked like a light. (Think about the droid from Star Wars, Threepio but this time it's covered in white plating and its eyes are white.)

"Oh, am terribly sorry sir." It said.

"Who are you?" I said, confused at its look.

"Why am Mr. Angevin's personal assistant."

"So you help him with almost everything?"

"Yes, you know he has told me about you."

"Did he say he was going to adopt me?"

"Yes, he wanted me to keep watch on you, also if there's anything you need let me know."

After that, the droid seemingly left leaving me to my own thoughts once more. It was while, yes. Until Tiomoid came back telling that I have been officially adopted, I was greatly surprised but inside I was truly happy. 'I guess I am NOW going to have to get used to calling him Master Tiomoid.' I thought.

"Tajima," said Tiomoid,

"Yes?"

"You'll begin your training tomorrow okay?"

"Alright," I said I was finally going to make myself known to the world. I wasn't going to be some lone kid inside a dumpster of the back alley anymore.

"Also, Taijima," He called out. "Come out, am going to introduce you to two of my workers, that'll be helping you to achieve your goal." I opened the door and came out of my room, I walked down the stairs only to find Tiomoid with a few workers.

"Alright, I'm going to start up and go down one by one." He said.

"This is Curl Shmidt, he'll be your trainer in exercises and will help you in mastering your Quirk."

Curl then kneeled down to my eye level and gave me a firm handshake, and said this.

"You must be the new Kid, I'll be helping you from now on. You'll have to get used to my presence." He said smirking, a smirk that promised pain and suffering from what he was about to do to me.

"And this is Mary Hudson, she'll be your academics teacher." Unlike Curl, who didn't kneel to my eye level and gave me a handshake she stood where she grinned evilly.

"So this is the brat, huh? doesn't look so special to me."

"HEY!, am not a brat," I called out.

"Looks like we have a loudmouth too." She said casually.

My face turned red as if it was about to explode until Tiomoid stepped in.

"Don't piss him off ok?"

"You can go now," He said and I instantly went up as he turned to talk to them about other Matters.

I stood out looking at the window's thinking about everything that had just occurred in my life. It was a sunset that seemed to reflect the ocean waters. 'A lot has happened, I was just a lonely kid. But now look at me.' I went lied down at me bed looking straight at the ceiling. I pulled my drawer and saw a set of clothing and other various types. 'I should change out of these.' I went and took a long cold shower and picked up a pair of new clothing, that seemed to fit me. After that, I picked the remote and watched a T.V. channel.

It was while though before it became at night time before I was called them by Tiomoid, as I came down I was greeted with a bunch of workers who seemed to congratulate me of making as Tiomoid's young protege. Although I acknowledge and didn't seem to respond and hardly care, I was wondering why all this? 'I didn't do anything special.' As thoughts were seemingly going to overflow my mind, the workers left and went back to their jobs. I was then greeted by Tiomoid in who I asked...

"Why all this, I didn't do anything special."

Tiomoid seemed to stare at me with a blank expression before responding.

"Your right you didn't do anything special, but... when I found you and when I looked in your eyes, I didn't see any greed or selfishness." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I just saw a boy who was lost in dark and needed someone to be pulled back into the light." He said going kneeling down to my eye level and said this.

"Nobody came to save you, and I was the only who had the power too."

"And when I saw you, I knew you needed a purpose." My eyes widened, 'I did need a purpose for my existence, a purpose to set me free from my chains, a purpose that can bring my loved ones to peace, a purpose to become a hero.'

"You had the potential to become a great protege, That will bring the Angevin's and in your case your loved ones to pure peace." I felt my heart sinking, I was going to become a hero, a Great and Legendary Hero. I was going to make my existence known to the world.

I soon found myself teary-eyed and Tiomoid seemed to notice but he didn't seem to mind at all. I came and embodied him in a hug and he returned it back, once again I couldn't make out the emotions I was receiving but I felt really really warm and I dived into it.

After a long moment, I found myself back at my room. It was once again night time and the sky seemed to be pitch black, there wasn't a cloud in the sky that seemed to show. For a moment I was lost in a trance when I gazed at the full moon and for some reason, I could hear a demonic growl coming inside of my mind. But I didn't seem to pay any mind to it as I thought I was just imagining things about my training tomorrow, I did wonder what I was going to do. I was going to be put through a series of exercises and Academics, Tiomoid wanted me to get into the best schools so it would be easier for me to carry on the Angevin's legacy and of course get Rich.

'Could this all be a dream,' I was feeling a little weary, due to the lack of sleep. I thought about all the nightmares, all the pain, and suffering I had to go through. I couldn't help but think and mourn for Barrens. Who's life was cut short to due to some thugs. It pissed me off and sadden me every time I thought about it, but what really pissed me off was how All Might #1 Hero, just left me. I mean Literally, all he did was battle a powerful villain, nothing much nothing less. 'Was his battle really that great that focused him more on hero work?' I picked up my blanket and changed myself into my pajama's and snuggled up into my bed. After a long watch of T.V., I was finally feeling a lot wearier than before, my eyes were dry. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

'Thank you Tiomoid Angevin.'

* * *

 **ANNND CUT!**

 **Finally done, let me explain a few things first:**

 **Tajima's a boy**

 **Quirk: Sand Control or Sand.**

 **This Quirk allows him to turn into sand and generate sand from his body. This Quirk also allows him to turn Sand into Glass. It also allows him to turn into the mythical One-Tailed Beast, Tanuki called the Shukaku. Drawbacks of it are that it drains your stamina leaving you tired or sleepy.**

 **If you guys caught the Tailed Beast Shukaku that foreshadowed the secret abilities of his sand, then props to you actually read the whole thing.**

 **Anyways, next Chapter, Chapter 2: Intensive Training Regimen.**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own My Hero Academia, it's completely the work of Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

" **All Might, Muscle Form."**

Hello guys, I am Tonectic. You can call me Tone. I've been itching to do M.H.A. fanfic for a while now and I have seemingly done it. For those who have watched Naruto, I am a big fan of Gaara, and I have always loved his sand. It took me a while to piece this story together and I have done it. I have also decided to write this out in 1st Person

So without further to do...

 **LIGHTS,** **CAMERA,**

 **ANNNNNNNND ACTION!**

* * *

 **Previously on Tajima's Story...**

'Could this all be a dream,' I was feeling a little weary, due to the lack of sleep. I thought about all the nightmares, all the pain, and suffering I had to go through. I couldn't help but think and mourn for Barrens. Who's life was cut short to due to some thugs. It pissed me off and sadden me every time I thought about it, but what really pissed me off was how All Might #1 Hero, just left me. I mean Literally, all he did was battle a powerful villain, nothing much nothing less. 'Was his battle really that great that focused him more on hero work?' I picked up my blanket and changed myself into my pajama's and snuggled up into my bed. After a long watch of T.V., I was finally feeling a lot wearier than before, my eyes were dry. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

'Thank you Tiomoid Angevin.'

...

I woke up in the morning, with my eyes facing straight at the ceiling. I was feeling a little weary, but nevertheless, I was pumped up and filled with energy. 'Today is it'. I got out of my bed that Tiomoid has set up for me and took a long cold shower. After that, I got out and pulled out my drawer that was stacked with clothing. I chose to wear a new set of clothes every day, and now am choosing to wear this. (Think about Master Roshi's Turtle hermit Gi, but this time it isn't so baggy, and full one black with the lining in the Middle white, with the lines stripped across in the middle black.) After that, I sat on my small desk and ate breakfast that Tiomoid has left for me.

Once I was done, I was going to reach for the door and I opened it until I was caught out by surprise by Mary, who seemed to have a very evil grin. Once again the grin spoke to me that it promised pain.

"When are you going to knock or tell me that your there," I spoke, a bit annoyed at her.

"Why should I, brat?"

"And I stop calling me a brat!" I yelled with a little _hmph_ a long the way.

"Are your ready, brat?" She said her evil grinning not changing.

"Yes, am ready," I said dryly.

We walked down the stairs and came at a rather huge room, where the whiteboard seemed to cover all the way the around I looked at the walls and it was still seemingly covered with a whiteboard. 'Damn,' was all that came to my mind. There were only one chair and a desk, and I figured it was for me. I walked over and sat down only to come across my own notebook, it had me name it.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP, I HAVE TO SET A FEW GROUND RULES." She said, her voice seemed to echo throughout the entire room and that was all I could hear. It sounded 10x louder. 'Was this room designed for her voice to be louder?'

"RULE! #1 No writing on the whiteboard, without my permission."

"RULE! #2..." I dozed off not even listening anymore, her rules and her voice with the room, seemed to have given me a 'massive headache'. I then began to daydream until I was cut off seconds after.

"AYE ARE YOU LISTENING!" I woke up from my short daydream and said this.

"Uh what happened... sorry I wasn't paying attention... how boring is this," I said dryly.

"In case if you hadn't noticed, if you don't pull your act together. I'll report every action you do, and if you don't do well, Tiomoid will drop right back where you came from!"

This got my attention I sat up straight and firm. Not wanting to think about the horrors of going through that again. I then called out and said this.

"I am ready, Ms. Hudson ma'am." As much as I hated to give her respect I had to or else.

Her face starting to form into a shit-eating grin, as if she was satisfied or had tricked me into being like this. 'Did she trick me?'

"Alright, since you can speak basic English it means you must have some form of literature and you must be literate."

"But you're going to have to learn much harder, then speaking and reading a few words! You'll read harder books that will push you past your limits," I sighed praying that Eternal Hell won't be like this. Reading old book's that didn't seem to interest me, but if I was going to become one of the best heroes, then this going to be it.

"Alright," I finally say trying to absorb everything she had just said.

"Alright," She said, "I'll be right back, don't move."

I didn't move an inch, not wanting to disappoint Tiomoid especially after the promise I gave him.

/FLASHBACK/

 _"Alright, you'll be adopted but promise me to study and make sure that you'll practice on your Quirk."_

 _"I promise, I will," I said, a fury of emotions rushed into me not being able to make them out. But the feeling I had made me feel... warm?_

 _"Anyways, I'll be heading out for today, I have some business to take care off," Tiomoid said._

/FLASHBACK END/

Soon after Mary came back with a stack of books, and I'll I could do was gulp as she landed the stack of books right beside my desk.

"Alright, we'll be reading Shakespeare." She said.

"Wait! but isn't a 4 year old not old enough to read this advance books?" I called out, knowing it was going to be hard for me to read.

"Don't you think you're complaining a little too much?" She countered all I could do was gulp at it.

"You'll have to go BEYOND YOUR LIMITATIONS!" She yelled before pointing a finger at me.

I gazed at the blond, she had blonde long curly hair with blue eyes with glasses. (Think about Ten Ten's outfit, but without the scroll, In Naruto Shippuden.)

I picked up one of the books that it said Shakespeare, the tragedy of Macbeth. I opened up the book and it seemed to be old with the paper texture looking all Yellow, it was an eyesore for me.

I tried to read one of the words but it was too complicated, and I couldn't seem to say anything. Mary seemed to have noticed me struggling and she yelled out said this.

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES THEN YOUR NOT FIT TO BE TIOMOID'S PROTEGE."

Then I began to wonder if this is child abuse? Never the less I forced myself to read it and tried to sound out words I couldn't read. I checked my dictionary for the meaning of those words, and I could see Mary forming a shit-eating grin and in which I thought, 'Stupid, Worker.'

"What's that you called me a Stupid Worker?" she called out, Uhh I didn't say it out loud, did I?

"In case if you didn't know my Quirk is mind reading, it allows me to read minds." I began to gulp, knowing that I won't be having any privacy whenever am with her and she will know whether am reading or not.

"When will I be doing my Quirk Training," I called out earning her attention.

"At 1:00 pm, you'll be doing it." 'So at 1?'

"Think about it like this, the 1st half you'll be spending time with me, the next half you'll be spending time with Curl, that's your schedule."

"Will I be having any fun?" I said trying to find a way out of this.

"No."

"Not even for a little?"

"No!"

I then began to hang my head down, feeling depressed. If I was going to become a Pro Hero, I was going to have to deal with this.

"You'll get used to this harsh training schedule, and you will learn to LIKE IT." She said, making it clear to me that there was no way out of this.

So I accepted and tried to read the book that she had set placed in front me, right next to my dictionary of all words. As bored as I was I knew this was going to be worth it at the end.

Reading and Writing, I still remembered about becoming a hero would mean to me. It would mean that I have reunited the Angevin's and redeemed my loved ones. But I had to search and find 'him.' 'I HAD TOO.' Not wanting to give up on my dreams, I started to take the work she had put right on my desk seriously. Mary seemed to notice and of course, she read my mind and said this.

"Taking it seriously, now." She said.

"Yea.," I replied, not evening gazing at her for a second. My eyes were glued on to my book and dictionary. As hard as it was, I wasn't going to take this lightly and I didn't.

"Ok Squirt, you have about an hour left, make sure to read and jot what you have read today." Once again her face formed into a shit-eating grin, much to my annoyance, but I shrugged it off and stayed focus.

 **An Hour Later...**

"Are you done squirt?" She said her face grinning evilly.

"Yeah.." I replied, my brain feeling sore. My brain was going to have to get used to this sore.

She took my notebook and gaze at it, she smiled for once and said.

"Good job." I smiled back.

"Now we will move on to Mathematics."

My smile soon fell, and I hanged my head down feeling depression and groaned in pain. However, Mary didn't seem to take this lightly and yelled at me telling me to...

"Get your act together, I will take you on a full day with ACADEMICS! Without any breaks or bedrest." She yelled.

My face suddenly straightened, what frightened me was her yell that seemed to echo throughout the entire room. But what frightened me the most was doing this entire day without any breaks or rest.

"If you're going to object then..." She was suddenly cut off with words from my own.

"I don't want to do this for an entire day, ma'am," I said fearfully not wanting the Training Regimen to become more intense than it already was.

"Good!"

"Now let's start by..." I began to listen and absorb every knowledge of what she was saying, I knew after this I was going to have to practice on doing Science. Math was surprisingly easy as I knew some from my orphanage. Mary, however, caught this and didn't like how easily I was handling it and gave it an upgrade. All I could do was sit there and groan in my thoughts and sigh outside my thoughts. 'Kami, please help me was all I thought.' After another long session in math my eyes in swirls. It was science.

After another long session in Science, It was now finally time for me to do put some work into my body.

Saying bye! to Mary I sprinted out and went up the stairs, to meet up with Curl Shmidt. I searched and searched and searched, but I couldn't until I found a small note left on Tiomoid's desk. I picked it up and it read, _Dear Tajima, follow instructions I have laid out for you._ I looked at the instructions on the paper and I followed it. After a bunch of swifts and swirls and turns, I finally came across a large chamber. I looked back at the instructions and it was telling me to go inside and so I did. I went inside and I was greeted by Curl.

"Hello, Tajima."

"Hi, Mr," I replied.

"So let me explain a few things about this Chamber." He said motioning for me to go deep inside.

I went inside, it was a large chamber with so much room, it at the center of it I saw a weird computer system. (Think about the Gravity Chamber from DB)

"This is called a Gravity Chamber."

"What's a Gravity Chamber," I say, not understanding what he had just said.

"A Gravity Chamber is when one is training under Earth's Gravity." Curl Said.

After a moment, I finally absorbed what had said.

"So It's like training weights throughout your entire body," I said, happy yet frightened about the idea of training weights and it's throughout your body.

"I'll also program droids, and start putting you under the gravity." He said, "You'll be strong like this and I'll give you growth drinks."

My face turned into horror and pain. 'I will be put under gravity weights? Oh god.'

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention what type of quirk do you have." He said.

"My Quirk?"

"Yes, your quirk."

"Well I think I have Sand Quirk," I said, still not knowing the full abilities of my quirk. 'Is it Sand or Sand Control.' I thought.

"Are you unsure, about your quirk." He said, noticing my expression on my face.

I nodded confirming what he said.

"Alright, come," He said, and I followed.

Moving to the center of the Gravity Chamber I can now finally make out what I saw. They were some keypads and a screen 'This where were we must enter the numbers for the Gravity Weights.'

Then I saw a small screen with squares on it.

"Put your hand on that." Curl said.

I followed exactly what he said and placed my hand.

"What is this?" I asked still not knowing what it was.

"This thing analyses your Quirk to every detail it will appear on the screen this screen," He said pointing it out.

After a Moment it was done and the Machine read it through.

 **Tajima's Quirk:**

 **Quirk: Sand Control or Sand.**

 **This Quirk allows him to turn into sand and generate sand from his body. This Quirk also allows him to turn Sand into Glass. It also allows him to turn into the mythical One-Tailed Beast, Tanuki called the Shukaku. Drawbacks of it are that it drains your stamina leaving you tired or sleepy.**

I looked up to see Curl's widened eyes and eventually mine too, I didn't know I had such a powerful quirk. I smiled at the thought of it though. 'Maybe I'll become such a powerful hero. I looked down at the mythical tailed beast Shukaku. Me thinking about made me frightened and I didn't know why. Once again I looked up at Curl and asked him a question.

"What's the Shukaku?"

"As the machine said, it's a Mythical Tailed Beast."

"Rumor has it that at night the beast will come out at wreck havoc on cities and towns and it seemed you're the beast itself." He said.

Even though I was a little shock, but I was kinda happy that I had this power. It meant that I was going to need to control it and use it for good. We went further away from the center and he told me a few things in which I answered.

"Have you ever used your quirk." He asked,

I nodded.

"Can you use it."

I nodded once more and did a demonstration as a swirl of sand formed on my hand.

"Are you feeling weary?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded, I was feeling weary but I shrugged it off wanting to get big and strong. Strong enough to become a great pro hero.

"We're going to have to fix that problem, Tajima," He said. I got up feeling a bit weary but listened.

"You're going to have eaten healthy food, and move around a lot while your awake so that when you use your quirk, you won't feel like your tired."

I groaned in pain at the thought of eating only vegetables. 'Spinach, Potatoes, Cucumbers, Cabbage.' It felt like I was tasting them right now.

Curl noticed and could only sigh.

"If you want to be a great hero, you're going to have to get used to this." I had no choice but to accept it. Knowing that there was no way out of this,

Another thought came into mind, I wondered where Tiomoid was it never occurred to me earlier since I was focused on training.

"Curl, where's Tiomoid," I asked.

"He left for a meeting he will be back before nightfall." He responded.

"Also I forgot to mention that Gravity Chamber has a built-in Time Changer, that can make a day feel like an entire year." He said as if it was nothing.

My eyes widened. 'To make a day feel like an entire year.'

"It can also simulate environment change and also simulate real heroes, so take All-Might for instance."

Once again my eyes widened not knowing what to say. 'This chamber can do all this? Who built it?'

"Who built this chamber," I say.

"Who do you think who built it?" He countered back, expecting me to state an obvious answer.

"The Angevin's?" I responded a bit slowly, not knowing if my answer was correct.

"Yes, The Angevin's" He confirmed.

"It was first built, for Pro Heroes to come and train to increase their Quirk Abilities." He paused for a moment.

"But as time and generation moved on, it became forgotten, not even All Might the #1 Hero knows about this." He said.

When he mentioned All Might, I had some Anger towards him. 'How could he forget about me on the beach?' I thought, 'Was the battle between that unknown and powerful Villain, really took a toll on him?'

"Without further to do, let's begin your training." He said turning it up to 1 G.

I immediately felt a difference, I felt heavier. As if my back was holding up a giant wrecking ball. I tried to walk and I found it difficult to lift up my leg.

"It seems 1G is good enough for your small body." He said and walked through the chamber as if it was nothing.

"Impossible," I called out "How are you walking through the chamber."

"It's because I trained my body to withstand the gravity weight of it."

I looked up at Curl and he had a black curly hair with a black tracksuit. His eyes were also black. He took off his tracksuit sweater to reveal his bulging muscles.

"If you keep up work like this, then you'll receive muscles like mine." He said.

'Damn' was all I thought. Did he really put the much work?

After that, he started sending me clones of myself for me to battle under the gravity weight. His training method was for me to beat my own self to eliminate my weaknesses and be stronger then I was before. After 'an hour,' when it was really only 5 minutes thanks to the built-in time changer. I could feel myself starting to get used to the gravity weight. Curl was watching from the sidelines recording my progress. I soon began to find this fun more fun than watching T.V. and playing games, 'I could get used to this,' I thought was a cool smirk. Curl, however, noticed this and thought it was time to upgrade the Gravity Weight to 5. With each Gravity Weight, the clones were stronger and sent a large number of sand waves. I was going to have to crush my stamina problem if I was going to become a Legendary Hero, to reunited the Angevins and make the Red Barrens known again.

It was forgotten, The Red Barrens was distant wasteland that no one not even All Might knew... But I was going to change that.

I noticed that the Clones were much harder to defeat thanks to the Gravity Weight. It was tiresome, thanks to the usage of my sand. But the more I kept using my Sand, it felt like I wasn't getting tired. My body was starting to bulge which meant more stamina. As the clones were hard there were starting to get easier and easier by second. It seemed that I had another hobby and it was fighting. I was starting to get fight hungry by the minute. I felt as If I could take on All Might. But I would be foolish to think that I could take on All Might, considering that this was only training and not the real thing. Other than that I still enjoyed it my training, it was much better then Academics. Another thought came to mind could I take on a Clone Version of All Might?

"Curl," I called out, gaining his attention.

"Can I take on a Clone Version of All Might?" I asked.

"Easy there, kid a Clone Version of All-Might is way-way-way too difficult for your current level same goes to fighting other clone versions of Pro Heroes." He said, with a hint of worries in his Voice.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," I said getting rather cocky at the training program.

"Alright," Curl said, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that Curl added clone All-Might to the chamber. I almost instantaneously started sending a large number of sand waves trying to crush him, with miniature tsunami's. The Clone All-Might kept using his superpower fists and kept screaming **"SMASH!"** Repelling my sand away. 'Holy crap.' I thought. I started sending, this time a single sand wave from my transformed lower sandy leg. All-Might kept repelling my sand like it was nothing. 'Damn this really is hard, way too hard' But I even had another chance to think All-Might appeared right in front of me preparing for superpower fist to my head, I could only close my eyes and wait for the pain, but All-Might was soon met with soon met with a fist in a sand wall. I opened up my eyes and wondered why I still haven't any pain only to find a sand wall of defense, 'How?' I thought, 'I didn't do that? was it that Sand who moved on its own it didn't make any sense,' I was still puzzled but I had to get my head back into the game if I was going to win this. Using the sand wall defense that came on earlier to wrap All-Might in a ball circle. I screamed **Sand Coffin,** forming my hand into a tight fist. As my sand was trying to crush All-Might, all it took was blink for a massive amount of air to repel my sand away. I was surprised, as my eyes widened. 'How? Is there even a way to stop All-Might?' All-Might then did a clap forcing the air on to me. The air forced me to hit the wall.

"What did I tell you?" Said Curl, who seemed totally unsurprised that I lost.

"Yea.," I said grudgingly. I didn't like the fact that I lost to the #1 Hero if I did win it would have been a great achievement. It also meant that I was going to need to practice and increase the strength of my quirk. I smiled at the thought of it, it meant more training and which in which I found it fun. But there was also another thing that was bothering me and I decided to ask.

"Curl?" I said, "Can you through something at me real quick? But off to the side."

"Alright," Said Curl, Blankly not knowing why I asked him to do that.

I saw Curl going to pick up a small metal ball? I don't know couldn't make it out but he said

"You Ready?" He called out.

I nodded, not really ready to respond as my mind was focused on the ball.

He threw it and the ball came propelling towards me but it was blocked by my sand, 'I knew it' I thought, 'It must mean that my sand must have auto-defense for it not to get at least a foot close to its host."

"How did you do that, without weaving any sign's?" Curl called out who seemed puzzled.

"I don't know." I replied, "I think my Sand has auto-defense?" I said with a blank look.

"Seems to be the case, I'll throw a few more things at ya."

After much throwing it seemed that I did, in fact, have auto-defense and it seemed that my auto defense didn't take any Stamina at all, but I still had yet to master the full abilities of my Sand. Summoning up more clones and practicing my skill.

 **3 Hours Later...**

I was tired, but my body muscles were now noticeable. I noticed Curl was proud that I enjoyed the training and I did, it was most enjoyable. My body felt sore, and it felt like I had trained half a year! It was crazy! It felt like I was in there forever. But all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

Sleep was medicinal for me. Sleep was the greatest medicine anyone could have...

In the Morning, my body was still sore due to the intensive training. But it seems that my body was going to have to get used to it. 'More training.' This sure was going to be a crazy day.

Expecting the day to go as usual as yesterday was, I walked down the stairs.

Until I was met with Tiomoid.

"I heard, that you were doing well in your Progress!" Tiomoid called out really looking like he was excited.

My face just an impassive gaze, it was my neutral expression I couldn't but do it.

"Yeah..." I said dryly "I have to get back to training"

"Hold on there, Tajima." Said Tiomoid, "Today you'll be interning with me how to run a business."

I groaned in pain 'Why this and now?'

"Can't I wait till a later date?" I said, hoping that he'll say yes.

"No" He responded, clearly telling me that he was trying to take over my life right now.

"Also, have you checked your face?" He responded with a hint of worry.

"What's on my face," I said.

"You have black rings around both your eyes." He said.

I blinked in worry, 'What's This? Is this the Result from the training? Is this another side effect of my quirk? or is something else.'

"What do you think it is," He said.

"I don't know." I replied, "But I think I should find out," I said before running back up into my room.

Inside my room, I wondered and researched, 'Is this a side effect of my quirk?' I kept thinking why I had those black rings around my eyes when I saw myself in the mirror. After much thought, it hit me like a stone. 'It must be the Shukaku, so it was a side effect of my quirk and apparently, I now have a birthmark. It must've been achieved through that training with my Sand.'

I then went back out meeting up with Tiomoid and taking our leaves inside a limousine,

"What about Curl and Mary," I said even though I had impassive look I worried for them.

"I already notified them." He said.

With that, I was off into internship.

After another entire day, I was finally sent off. 'So this is eternal hell? How unfortunate' I thought dryly as much pain like this I was getting used to it and it was starting to become like a habit wake up, train myself and go to sleep. The only entertainment I ever seemed to have was training as I fought against myself to grow strong. It wouldn't be long until I fought against real Pro Heroes when I was older. I only ate food that was healthy and beneficial and drank drinks that were beneficial to my growth and health it was truly pure Hell.

'I guess I'm off to sleep' I thought tiredly after another day of training, my muscles bulging higher than before and it was sore. My brain felt like it was going to explode due to the high amount of knowledge that I have gained tiredly.

I was off to sleep once again.

I woke up and today was another day of Internship with Tiomoid.

I got up and ate a quick breakfast, and took a cold short shower. If I had stayed in the shower a lot longer my body would have felt completely heavy as if I was holding something on the back of my neck. It was another side effect of my quirk since I had the ability to change into my sand, my body feel will feel heavy. So I had to take short showers so that it wouldn't affect me entirely.

I went out to meet up with Tiomoid and he we took a limousine once more. I expected things to go out the same way it was last time I got interned on him but this time it was.. different.

Driving along the highway all I heard was a **Bang!**

Exploding from the wall, there were people running away and out, I wondered 'What's going on?' After a long moment of wondering, I finally found my answer.

There stood what appears to be a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

I wondered who this villain was, a **ROAR!** was heard throughout the streets.

"We have to get out!" Said Tiomoid.

The Limousine driver was going to drive out of here until the Villain jumped right in front of the car crushing the front of it. I let out a loud yelp when it happened.

Its hand lunged forward and grabbed the driver by its neck and clearly crushing it. I was horrified and so was Tiomoid, but what didn't horrify me the most is when it's large bird beak lunged forward chopped off his head. Allowing blood to flow through the neck and out of it. Tiomoid quickly moved his hand to cover my face, as blood scattered everywhere. I knew what was happening but I chose not to say a thing about it. As my mind was completely blank. After what had happened to the poor driver, it moved to lift up the top of the car. It moved to grab my masters face and it did lifting it up away from me in the air enough for his hand to get right out of my face.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Said Tiomoid,

'I am not going to allow him to die'

"GO!"

'I can't.'

As the monster was going to crush his neck, I said "NO!" as the fury of sand generated from my body rushed on its face, I screamed **"SAND COFFIN!"** causing the monsters to head to explode with blood coming out land on the floor with some on my sand. But as I thought it was over its face regenerated back to its an original face. I summoned sand to the monsters entire body, enveloping in it allowing the sand to scrape of its entire skin. All that was left was muscle and a bird beak. Once more I quickly summoned the sand off the sand that I used already, to envelope his face and I screamed **"SAND COFFIN!"** crushing its face. Without its head and skin it's seemed it couldn't regenerate and thus it was dead. I was breathing rather rapidly, I was terrified, scared, lonesome. I went to see if my Master was ok.

"Tiomoid?" I said rather meekly.

I wasn't sure if he was alive or dead to be completely honest.

"Tiomoid?"

"Are you alive."

After a moment that felt like it was forever, he finally responded.

"Yes I'm alive," said Tiomoid, still on the floor of the car.

"I'm sorry Master, Tiomoid," I said enveloping him into a hug, that felt longer than time.

After a while, police officers and a few pro heroes came to the scene. It was a little late for them though, as the villain was seemingly dead. I passed out on the scene too I was seemingly tired after all the commotion that had occurred and after the fight with the Villain, it drained my stamina.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"Where am I?" I said I was into what seemed like a large and soft bed, with a white blanket and white large pillows. My vision was a bit blurry until it came clear to me that I was in a place with a white light shining down on me.

"In a hospital Tajima." I heard a voice that felt so familiar, to me than anything. It was Tiomoid's.

"Master? Master!" I say in shock looking at the cast on his neck.

"What happened?"

"It appears, that my neck was sprung, it almost broke." He said in a sad tone, which was enough to make me sad. "But you saved my life and the day." He said with pure utter happiness.

"You should have seen the number of visitors that came to visit you in your sleep."

I beamed up and smiled at the thought of that. 'Was my existence showing?'

"They also left you flowers, notes, postcards etc." He said pointing at the sack.

"You'll also receive a day off ok?" He said.

I was happy that I wasn't going to do anything for tomorrow, and I was happy that my existence has been proven been shown at last. It was truly something to be proud about especially after defeating an A-Rank Villain. I took a lot more rest in the hospital until it was finally time for me to go. I said "Jane!" to all the Doctors and Nurses that took care of me during my sleep and my master before I was off.

While walking in the sidewalk back to home, I was eventually crowded by people who kept telling me how heroic I was against that evil villain, I didn't mind them though I just shrugged it off it didn't mean that I couldn't accept their compliments.

I went back home and went straight to my large room, my mind was still going crazy about the recent events and my mind was under stress so I simply slept. I woke up in the night. There was nothing to do, My teachers had to accompany Tiomoid now, and the workers were busy it was really empty, I thought about going to the gravity chamber. That Curl had shown me, I really did find it fun training there and he didn't say I could train there on my own, did he?

Finally making up my mind, I chose to go. Going to inside I set the Chamber active and started my training. I was going to try the training method, that Curl had shown me to make Clones of myself and keep beating myself, to become stronger than my clone and my current-self was. It was a good way to annihilate any weakness I had, so I can have a body and a Quirk without any drawbacks. The gravity of the earth was like weights through on my entire body and thanks to the Time Changer it was going to feel like I have been in there for a year of training. I was going to get stronger and so was my Quirk. It was most enjoyable just thinking about it over and over again. 'Who thought one could cheat time? This is certainly the great invention designed by the Angevin's ever.

After feeling my body getting used to the Gravity Weight and having less of a problem defeating my Clones now. I decided to increase it by 6. I knew if I went overboard it will have some serious consequences to my Body Especially my small ages. I was going to have to keep pacing my training little by little by little, that could time up to my age.

After another fake year of training my body felt sore, but by now I already used to it. It was second nature for me now, it was just another everyday usual habit.

I wasn't going to stop until I finally had the power I need to protect to my Master.

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **This next chapter will be about the Entrance Exams**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own My Hero Academia it's completely the work of Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

" **All Might, Muscle Form."**

Hello guys, I am Tonectic. You can call me Tone. I've been itching to do M.H.A. fanfic for a while now and I have seemingly done it. For those who have watched Naruto, I am a big fan of Gaara, and I have always loved his sand. It took me a while to piece this story together and I have done it. I have also decided to write this out in 1st Person

So without further to do...

 **LIGHTS, CAMERA,**

 **ANNNNNNNND ACTION!**

* * *

 **11 Years Later...**

I was currently 15 years of age, it was an extremely Intensive Training however I have figured out how to like my preparation. I thought that it was fun and pleasant. It required me a long investment to get over my damaged state however it was at last done. My educators thought me all that they knew, Curl who thought me how to man Gravity Chamber and Mary who thought me each and every piece of Academics she was somewhat of a fussbudget and each minor error she would bring it up and out, however, I have become accustomed to it. I was fairly appreciative she was that way, as I've never committed an error in my Academics as a result of it. When I had adapted all of it, she would then begin to help me in turning into a Tactician when it came to fights, what's more, utilization of my Quirk.

Curl who had seen my improvement in my Quirk, and in my great tone Body, thought it was the ideal opportunity for me to begin fighting actual heroes, explicitly the low-positioning heroes as those were nuts and bolts. It was hard fighting them, as especially the environment change into the city as I had to rely upon using my Sand from my body. What's more, is that I had crushed my Stamina problem and I could now use fractions of Stamina from my body. Tiny Fractions. Be that as it may, it was as yet an issue thus I needed to carry sand with me at all cost, which brought about a gigantic Sand Gourd tied directly despite my Good faith.

It wasn't substantial at all gratitude to the Gravity Weight, and I could call sand from my gourd however at this point with no stamina utilization by any stretch of the imagination. My Drawbacks was completely gone and It was remarkable I felt satisfied. I prepared like a had man with and gratitude to the inherent Time-Changer, it felt like a Hundred Years and I had turned out to be far off with the outside world as I wasn't going to give them a chance to get in my direction, too far off I presume. My educators saw and scowled a little yet there were as yet pleased with how decided I was. I was eager to demonstrate my feelings and my heart to my educators and obviously Tiomoid, yet other than that I ended up far off to the outside world, to the general population and All-Might, discussing All-Might I came to detest him for deserting me, yet where it counts in my gut I realized he didn't intend to do it yet at the same time.

Tiomoid had in every case left off in a Business Meeting as regular in it was fine. I had around 10 Months from now to get into U.A. High. I was certain I could without much of a stretch beat anybody and effectively go into the Entrance Exams, I knew my very own Strengths and Weaknesses... eh? It was vital to realize what I should or shouldn't do else it would demonstrate deadly for me to lose. I loathed any shortcomings particularly my shortcomings.

I had never cried as far back as Tiomoid took me in, Crying indicated my shortcoming and I loathed it, I was never going to cry, never again. I presently remained at a stature of 6'3. I was essentially the tall, as far back as I hit pubescence and gratitude to those development beverages and sustenance became exponentially tall. It was incredible. Tall or wasn't tall it didn't make a difference except if you had expertise with it.

Preparing was practically all I lived for and for my receiver family. How this preparation supreme ponders and transformed me, yet it was extraordinary. I still had yet to discover my true Quirk Abilities, which was Glass and Shukaku. When it went to the female division I was famous, as young ladies would do anything for my consideration, actually anything. They tossed themselves at me, and I detested them.

Notwithstanding when I reacted icily and cruelly and even overlook them they wouldn't stop, they were Fangirls. In the event that there was much else irritating on the planet it was them, I didn't invest all my energy preparing I really went out to visit in the City Life and obviously to go on to temporary positions with Tiomoid. Tiomoid truly turned into a dad to me and I saw my instructors as my Older Siblings, I never truly went out to School, and there was no point. My Mind was all the more dominant then they could even deal with. Regardless of whether it was a whole class against me in Academics, there was extremely zero chance.

I could do it all in a second or even less. Be that as it may, as I was getting more grounded, I began to get dreams and bad dreams and dreams, pause... Dreams are that even conceivable? In any case, those dreams were insane and it was really frightening. I prepared myself never to be terrified until kingdom come however this time it was truly going to be a characteristic special case, It was as though those fantasies were endeavoring to address me and reveal to me something.

I attempted to rest however I just couldn't something was keeping me alert, something wouldn't enable me to rest. I was in a white robe, amid this night. 'Perhaps some preparation could exhaust me.' I thought, feeling empowered. I went outside of the Mansion to the Chamber and began the preparation, combating a couple of Clones and turning up the Gravity Weights.

Preparing was unwinding for me in any event and it generally was. Preparing was one somebody could sustain, preparing was not something anybody could mess with, particularly in case you're attempting to wind up a Hero to join together and make up for yourself pause... Make up for yourself? I didn't initiate the Time-Changer as I didn't need this to accept long as all I needed to do was rest and set aside a few minutes pass by quicker for the Entrance Exams. As time passed by I began to feel tired and I considered this to be a decent time to rest. I exchanged myself into the sand, and soon my body began to deteriorate into the sand and back to my room, this strategy was a Technique that I created, for fast and simple transportation over my preparation from the years.

...

In my room, I went straight up into my bed and this time successfully falling asleep, as I slept my dreams finally came clearer and clearer to me, I woke up seeing a sandy-dark colored shaded tanuki, with dark reviled seal markings everywhere all over, body, and tail. It has a rugged, inward mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are dark, with yellow irides and understudies that each takes the state of a dark four-pointed star with four dark specks around it. It was the Shukaku, a ROAR was heard all through the whole town, wait... 'What town is this?' I thought, hopping on to a neighborhood rooftop I could see it now. It was a sandy desert with little houses. 'The Red Barrens...' I didn't have much idea as a substantial hand came slamming down on me.

Thumping me out I had always wanted. I wheezed for air, my eyes augmented, my head shrouded in perspiration. 'I need to associate further into my fantasies' I thought, I woke up, this time not resting, however taking a seat Indian style, dozing and contemplating in the meantime. This time I didn't dream of a similar dream I had when I was dozing. I woke up observing a man in with red round hair and in a red trenchcoat, with dark tanuki like eyes? His eye shading was greenish blue. After a long minute that appeared everlastingly, I, at last, ended the quietness.

"Who are you?" I said.

"It seems you don't remember me." He said back, saddened but brushed it off.

"Who are you?" I said again, more demanding.

"Your father." I didn't believe what he had just told me, most likely believing that he was lying. I never had a father and I wasn't going to start believing in something fantasy now.

"I don't have a father," I replied back.

"Hmm haven't you noticed the black tanuki like rings around my eyes." He said, his face still looking impassive.

My eyes widened a bit, 'Of course. How could I have not noticed it before,' I thought.

"What's your quirk," I demanded, testing to see if he had a Quirk similar to mine.

"Sand." He simply said.

"Sand?" I replied back, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sand." He said.

"I still don't believe you're my father," I said.

"Give it time and you will, Tajima." He said my name as if it was nothing.

"What's your name," I said back.

"Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"Gaara."

The name itself was one of a kind considering the way that Ga signifying "me," as signifying "love," and a signifying "devil." He additionally had a red image on his head, well on the left side on his head, it was a red little image that meant love. I need to state that he was one of a kind, however that didn't make the way that he was my dad, the main likenesses that I found is that we nearly had a similar idiosyncrasy and he had dark tanuki rings around his eyes. Could he really be my father?

"I have watched over you since the day you were born, my son." He said like it was nothing as if it was I was his son.

"Yeah, right." I said, "Where were you?!" I said back coldly.

"I was... That's something for you to find it and the destruction of the red barrens." He said, before fading away from my view.

"WAIT!" I yelled hoping he wouldn't leave.

But he was gone.

I went through the 10 Months preparing, Mary began to utilize the chamber and began to show me and support me into a Tactician, I thought it was totally superfluous to utilize the Time Changer and show me any more things since I was solid the manner in which it and as of now had a ton of strategies, however despite everything he influenced me into doing it. I likewise began to examine each and every peculiarity the world brought to the table out there, knowing each and every preferred standpoint and shortcoming it brought to the table. I had to be knowledgable of everything, especially quirks. But I had someone on my mind, it was the red-haired man or rather Gaara, he said he wanted me to figure out my past, and to figure out where was he and how come I wasn't in his life. It vexed me to feel that I had a dad yet what truly vexed me is the way that I thought nothing about what I thought about my past.

I didn't harp much on it in any case as I figured it could simply be an Illusion. Dreams were Dreams nothing more, not all that much despite everything I experienced the 10 Months preparing seriously, I was never again preparing for the Entrance Exam since I was certain I could beat anybody or any student. I was presently preparing until the day I moved on from U.A. High and obviously attempting to get the mystery capacities of my Quirk.

Endeavoring to make glass was fairly troublesome, it resembled looking left and comfortable same time. Softening the sand but then attempting to keep it into a strong state was turned out to be troublesome I was in every case brisk on getting the learning of my eccentricity and contemplating its capacities and improving however this, this was something different and it was ended up being to be a divider in my way.

Something else that disturbed me was the Shukaku Ability, there was an inquiry that I would never reply. How would I stir it? do I need to place myself in a desperate circumstance or have an unadulterated heart, exactly what did I need to do to stir the capacity? 'On the off chance that I don't get a handle on this soon, I'll never open the maximum capacity of my idiosyncrasy.' I thought. When I previously opened my characteristic and it was Sand, I thought my Quirk was feeble, however, it had significantly more abilities. Stamina was dependably the issue so that was the reason I wanted to rest so on the off chance that I needed to utilize it from my body wouldn't be an issue or I required it from a source so I can deplete little utilization of my Stamina. Each Quirk had its capacity and impediments one simply had to know when and where to profit by it. There was no such thing as an 'Incredible' Quirk, when who figured like that should be tricked one simply expected to make it amazing and open it's potential. All Might wasn't strong, each Quirk had a shortcoming. All Might, the man who appeared who didn't have had one, you simply need to discover it.

My Sand Abilities was improving at a faster rate once I get this down. 'I may be able to finger out how to make Glass and maybe summon Tsunami's or More!' I thought. On the outside, I looked in impassive and stoic. But on the inside, I was filled with so many thoughts that could give one a headache but likely my mind was stronger than any person 'in the world'.

I was getting rather frantic, I needed to test my Abilities on a real individual, not the Clones on the Chamber. My coaches weren't here so testing on it on them wouldn't be a choice, the specialists were occupied with working in the house. They weren't fighting prepared and they haven't expanded their Quirks to an incredible degree, as I had so it was clearly out of the rundown as well. Attempting to impersonate the robots from U.A. wouldn't be a thing since they had no knowledge in what they did and they swung on they saw. I just needed to battle Clones and battling with Heroes. The Clones, in any event, had a type of Intelligence however they weren't up to the Intelligence of their genuine individual. Crushing them was somewhat simple as the demonstrate to waver now and again or they were basically imbecilic, in any case, the chamber was continually being improved to another dimension.

I chose to make my very own Clone which spent a little portion of Stamina, yet and it was demonstrated okay since it had a similar insight I as of now held. So I battled against it and it thought of Strategies on it's on. I at that point likewise discharged that I can glance through my clone's eyes to perceive what they're seeing and placed contemplations into their head and that is the point at which it hit me. Looking left and right and making Glass was at long last in Unison. I simply needed to make a Clone of myself and let one of us liquefy the glass or keeping up the surface. I trusted that it'd work which by my unexpected it did. I made a glass.

It was just a modest cut of it, yet it was still great. Presently, rather than rehearsing on my Sand Abilities I at long last could Make Clones have them do it for me, while I could make another arrangement of Clones let them train in Glass discharging. I will undoubtedly outperform pretty much every saint that was known all through the whole world, All Might would have been an issue, however.

I would need to discover an opportunity to breaks at whatever point I could, and get back up to my ongoing investigations however Clones could do that for me. I actuated the time widening on the Chamber so the advancement on my Glass Quirk, would increment and my Sand Abilities was fine where it was right now, yet it wouldn't for it to continue pushing. Additionally, to stay aware of my Studies, I permitted the Clones planned the contemplating to consider in the Chamber as well. There was never any time for games and once there were. I never found it fun, it was always business to me and business meant that I was to be serious and take charge into whatever I did and my Quirk.

I had also controlled my Emotions, I was almost Emotionless on the Outside. One could say that I was boring, well I can't really blame them for that. I always kept my face unreadable, expressionless, and emotionless. Showing my face true Colors would be troublesome and it would be as if I was explaining my thoughts on a conversation, it was also like that thanks to traumatic events that occurred for me.

This world had its flaws, there were fake heroes running around in the Society doing it all for the fame and money that was meaningless. They didn't have the right to be called a Hero, The true hero I only saw was All Might as much as I hated him though one had to admit.

 **5 Months Later...**

'5 Months as of now yet it had an inclination that it was just yesterday...' I was having an enormous cerebral pain, I didn't realize that creation Sand Clones would give you a gigantic migraine on account of the Memories they had put away, such a significant number of recollections coming in without a moment's delay. It felt like my cerebral pain would detonate, yet I realized I had persevered through more regrettable than this.

Tiomoid was currently showing up, presently which satisfied me to know. I missed that man to such an extent. I generally pondered what he did and went when wasn't do any 'business work.' I didn't get some information about on the grounds that it wasn't important to ask, regardless of whether I knew or not realized it didn't fill any need or significance to me, I was just centered around the objectives that I needed to accomplish.

Individuals were here and there tricked by the possibility that destiny enabled individuals to have been brought into the world with an amazing idiosyncrasy and turned into an incredible saint. I don't think so, destiny was something that you can control into your support. Destiny wasn't something as much as a divine being to pick who had the power and who didn't. I didn't discover much confidence in divine beings however Gods was dependably a probability that you needed to consider existed.

My Glass Abilities improved, and now I didn't need a clone to make glass now all I needed was myself to do so. Creating Glass came as easy as Sand, I was able to merge glass with other glass like sand and it instantly had an Auto-defense like Sand. But it didn't have the same techniques as Sand. The Glass that I used was just as Strong as Steel or even Stronger. I can keep it merged no matter how strong the opposing the thing can be, I can keep or change the state of Matter it's in and keep it Merged. Not even a flame can melt this type of Glass as long as I had it in my control. There was still another 5 Months left and there was not more I can do, rather than rest and keep preparing or wait until Tiomoid can take internships with me.

I still never forgot about the dream I had thought, how can I forgot about the dream. It was so real and that strange man could've been my father or maybe Grandfather.

Strolling into the City in and as the day progressed, there was very little for me to do. I was essentially coming back from another Internship preparing from Tiomoid, I needed to walk home since he had another thing to do. Directly between the old wickets of the structures, I saw a little feline, it had 2 tails so it clearly implied that it had an eccentricity which was uncommon for Animals however stunning. "Meow," it said. It gazed toward me. It was a dark feline with ocean green eyes and it required a gatekeeper, the world out there was unreasonably risky for this one ideal here. "Meow," it said once more, as though it was anticipating that I should accomplish something. Out of simply impulse, I hunkered down to pick and brought myself back. 'It is adorable,' I thought. "You need a name," I said so anyone can hear this time so it can hear it.

BLAST...

There was an alert going off rather noisily and there was what seemed like to be a bank robbery, a few guys in normal clothing jumped out and the police weren't here at this time, there weren't any heroes here either. I looked down at the kitten and said this. "This is all your fault," I said sighing. I knew it wasn't its fault but I just needed something to blame. But on the bright side to all this, I can finally test the training and abilities of my quirk on this bank robbery. They were all Criminals, which means that they were all Quirkless, Villains was the term used for people who used their quirk for evil. 'This should be a walk in the park.' I thought this was going to be proved rather exciting, this could be the only fun I ever had after a while.

'I will come back for you.' I thought to place the kitten down and summoning sand from my body to under my feet and rode as if it was a surfboard to the Criminals. They weren't going to get away.

"Hey, boss, who is that." One of them said looking up at me.

"Just punk trying to play hero." The larger one said. "Prepare your quirk suppressing bullets," The Boss said.

All of them aimed their guns at me, and as soon as they shot, I didn't have to worry about it because I already had Auto-defense as Sand summoned from my body and moved in a blur and caught the bullets. I improved my auto-defense through all the training I did, practicing it. I reflected it back to the criminals, knocking some of them out.

"Huh?" They all said in Unison.

I figured this may be a decent time to utilize my Quirk Ability, Glass at them. Transforming the Sand into Glass, I had the capacity to make it flexible yet indestructible and folded over the Criminals getting them. My arm was currently an expansion of glass arm folded over them. I at that point utilized the rest of the sand I had just gathered, to make a Sand Wall to square them. It ceased the Van and Caught the Criminals. 'It's ideal.' I thought, 'Would have looked much better on the off chance that they were Villains, however.' By the time I have gotten them the police arrived, yet they the wrongdoing had just been avoided by me.

"Hey, kid are you the one who did this." A Cop asked.

I didn't answer, what was there for me to answer, the Cop already knew the answer. I just stared straight back at his eyes, waiting for him to break the silence.

"Ok..." The Cop said, "Good job out there.." He summarized.

I then began to walk away, to get the cat I left earlier. Until the Cop stopped me and said this.

"Using your quirk in public is against the Law, your not a Hero."

"There weren't a Cops and Heroes around, and if it wasn't for me they would have gotten away." I countered and summarized back.

The Cop merely shrugged.

"Just call us next time.."

"Ok," Keeping my face completely unreadable.

I returned to a similar spot, where I left the Cat. Just to discover it immediately on my shoulder. "Meow." It stated, 'It must be another symptom of its peculiarity, for me to not have the capacity to feel that it was on me the whole time, it must have amazingly light hide and paws.' I thought. I looked entertained outwardly yet in within, it was just loaded up with wonderous considerations. I picked it and took it home, after long and hard reasoning I at last idea of a name that could fit superbly for it...

Domino...

Back at the Mansion, the Cat was pretty active. It followed me everywhere and it wouldn't leave me alone for a Day's Work I was starting to get pretty annoyed. I guess you could say I already used to be the only Child, but now I have to share my personal space with Domino. 'Oh well,' It was going to take me a while so that I can get used to its presence. I knew how hard the harsh world can be and I couldn't just let it go, I knew how hard and I could sympathize with it. It deserved the same treatment as I did. The Cat was probably going to be my best companion other than my old pet and you know what happened to it. Life was a cruel thing, yet it was the greatest gift one could get.

 **After a few hours...**

Having the clones to proceed with their obligation on the Chamber. Utilizing Glass truly removed a great deal from me, it was not as adaptable and incredibly simple as my Sand. Glass truly required a great deal of ability, yet it was solid and compelling in battle. My Sand was extremely valuable, in a wide range of extents whether it was Close, Mid, and Long it didn't make a difference to me, one simply had to realize where to use it successfully and unleash ruin with it.

Sooner or later, I, at last, became accustomed to my new pet, Domino was very helpful in discovering things and I chose to name his eccentricity 2 Tails, the capacities I recorded was that it had a higher knowledge rate and it's amazingly delicate, sufficiently delicate that can you can't feel it and by one way or another it was unbelievably extraordinary at discovering things that were all I had the capacity to record for the present. Dealing with a feline was very little hard then I figured it would be I comprehend Domino incredibly well, and he comprehended me as well. Did I ever make reference to that Domino was a kid? All things considered, presently you know. Domino was likewise incredibly simple to impart as it comprehended what I was attempting to do and nearly comprehended what I said on occasion I once in a while wonder if Cats can be this insightful now and again. I observed felines to be very unique in relation to hounds, each canine was a supporter and ordinarily pursued their proprietor as though they were the pioneer of a wolf pack. Be that as it may, felines, no. They resembled people that had their very own identity and they comprehended what they did now and again. Domino might not have indistinguishable insight percent from a Terran, however, he had some essential information in any event what we Terrans did. (Note: Terrans is another word for Humans)

 **The Next Day...**

The child stops Bank Robbery, was only all I saw on the front features. I was wondering what did I do that was so unique, however. Is it since it was strange for a Teen to stop a whole Bank Robbery? "Reports state that a child with Light Blonde hair..." I promptly quit understanding, it did not merit perusing realizing what I did. All things considered, it was never worth perusing the News since I generally comprehended what was occurring in the outside world. Tiomoid had methods for knowing, what occurred on the planet. Regardless of whether it was something insignificant he would know about it, I presently couldn't seem to become familiar with his insider facts.

I was at that point arranged for the Entrance Exams, I realized what and what this test would be about it truly was nothing unexpected covered up inside the test. I knew the kind of tests they were going to give, not that I needed to examine for it, however. I knew the robots that would have been utilized, yet where did they get such Money to contribute, however? I even realized the shrouded significance of the Exam. Everyone of that was left was for me to make my passage.

 **The Day of the Exams...**

I was quickly the first there at the U.A. Stand. The Short yet Tall Building stayed there with the Sun reflecting back at my eyes, it was a noteworthy sight to look at. There weren't any understudies close and I envisioned that I might've been too much early yet as on schedule as it was it is sentencing to me just to be late just for a something unimportant. It would've been toward me and it would irritate me. I saw the sign there and it stated, "U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location." 'I may have been too soon.' But I made my initial couple of strides towards the structure.

I went through a square-like passageway and strolled to the entryway, I saw statues that could've been made from previous Heroes or it was simply just a work of art. I swung back to see one by one Student arriving, I looked at the doors that seemed to have number signs on them. The doors were in the color velvet. I went in through a door though not that it mattered to me. I reached the door and saw another sign which said "U.A. High School Hero Course" "Exam Orientation." and it was for Door Number 1. I went inside and sat down on a seat with a wide mass in an all-out void Auditorium. 'This is going to take a while,' I thought with an annoyed look on my face. I sat down in the first row so that I can hear the Presenter or Hero speak if they were going to be on at the top stage. I was great at hearing things but it was best if I took it slow sometimes.

After quite a while, the majority of the seats and columns were loaded up with Students anxious to demonstrate their value in turning into a saint. Not that I thought about it, however. The Lights went off and little flashes of light went ahead and up at the Stage it was Present Mic. Hizashi is a tall, slim man with long fair hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a gigantic tuft behind his head, and a little mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow students.

He is nearly observed Smiling. Every one of the Students calmed down as they sat tight for him to talk. I realized that he resembled, I had data on each saint and intel that they would never get it together off it was genuinely wondered how Tiomoid dependably did this. Hizashi keeps up the capricious persona of a radio host. He frequently presents when he talks and keeps a specific dimension of fervor or volume paying little respect to the circumstance.

The screen was on and there was a U.A. symbol of gold with a blue screen. "WHAT'S UP YOU A-CANDIDATES THANKS FOR TUNING IN TO ME, YOUR SCHOOL DJ. C'MON LET ME HEAR YA?" He said as if he was a school announcer and as if he was trying to get kids to get hyped up. He then turned to put his hand to his hear waiting to hear our excitement. But there was nothing but silence.

Not even a pin drop or a small whisper. "KEEPING IT MELLOW HUH? THAT'S FINE I'LL SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE MAIN SHOW." Mic said changing his gestures every time he spoke. 'Finally' I thought. "LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW THESE PRACTICAL EXAMS ARE GOING TO GO DOWN OK, ARE YOU READY, YEAHHHH?"

Again there was nothing but silence we were all waiting for him to get to the point. "LIKE YOU APPLICATION'S SAID! TODAY YOU ROCK'N BOYS AND GIRLS WILL BE CONDUCTING 2 ADMITTED MOCK BATTLES IN SUPER HYPERBING SETTINGS, HERE'S YOUR CARD'S MY FRIENDS ONCE I DROP THE MIC, YOU'LL HEAD TO YOUR SPECIFIED BATTLE CENTERS OKKKK." He said sounding dumb a bit, and again changing his arm and hand gestures. I received my card and it was placed out like this. "Exam Ticket, Examine No: 1111, Test Location: Battle Center B."

I knew they were trying to split us up, but I didn't matter to me, whether we worked to together or didn't it didn't I was going to earn my seat in U.A. High. "OK, OK, LET'S CHECK IT OFF THE CHARTS... THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF FOUR VILLAINS IN EVERY BATTLECENTER." He said with the screen shifting to a mini-map of a city and robots shaded in black, 'This is getting annoying,'. "YOU EARN POINTS BASED ON THEIR LEVEL OF DIFFICULTY, SO YOU BETTER CHOOSE WISELY." The screen changed into a pixelated self of Present Mic, Destroying robots.

As if it was from a mini-game, that was old school. He went on to explain that this, "YOUR GOAL IN THIS TRIAL IS TO USE YOUR QUIRK TO RAISE YOUR SCORE BY SHREDDING THESE FOUR VILLAINS LIKE A MIDSAW GUITAR SOLO." He paused for a moment. "BUT CHECK IT MAKE SURE YOUR KEEPING THINGS HEROIC ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS A NO, NO, YOUR DEAD." He said shaking putting his 1st finger to the thumb shaking it to indicate that you'll be disqualified.

He was then cut off, with a student in the big who appeared to have short dim blue hair smoothed perfectly down and separated on the left of his head, a little fix totally shaved close to the base of his head, and rather square eyes, which coordinate the remarkably pointed state of his jaw. He raised his hand and Present Mic pointed at him. He seemed to be wearing a light suit with a white suit and blue and white striped tie. "EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION." The dim haired man said.

"HIT ME," Mic said, confirming with Dim blue haired. A Flash of light came pointing down on him waiting for him to speak. "On the printout," Dim blue haired said, "You've listed for 4 types of villains, not 3. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. Materials, it is shameful." He said making it clear.

"We are examiner students, We expect the best from Japan's most notable school mistakes such as this won't do, Additionally you with the unkempt hair," The unkempt haired boy pointed himself with a look of shock and fear. "You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously leave, it's distracting the rest of us." He stated with his tone sounding authoritative and commanding. The unkempt haired boy immediately covered his mouth and said "Sorry." in a low and quiet tone.

A few people decided to laugh, the ones who took this seriously didn't laugh, I couldn't even remember the last time I laughed honestly. "ALRIGHT EXAMINE NUMBER SEVEN ONE ONE ONE, THANKS FOR CALLING WITH YOUR REQUEST." HE SAID WITH A THUMBS UP. "THE FOURTH VILLAIN TYPE IS WORTH ZERO POINTS, THAT GUY IS JUST AN OBSTACLE WE'LL BE THROWING IN YOUR WAY." He paused for a moment.

"THERE'S ONE IN EVERY BATTLECENTER, BUT THINK OF IT AS A HURDLING SHIP YOU SHOULD TRY TO AVOID, IT'S NOT THAT IT CAN'T BE BEATEN BUT THEIRS KINDA NO POINT." "I SUGGEST IGNORE IT AND FOCUS ON THE ONE'S TOP OF THE CHARTS." "Thank you very much please continue." The Dim boy said bowing his head and taking his seat back down. "THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR YOU TODAY, I WILL SIGN OF WITH A LITTLE PRESENT, the SAMPLE OF OUR SCHOOL MOTTO." He paused for a moment, "AS GENERAL NAPOLÉON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID A TRUE HERO IS ONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE MISFORTUNES MHM, NOW THAT'S A TASTY CELLIBITE." He paused for a moment, "NOW YOU READY TO GO BEYOND? LET'S HEAR A PLUS ULTRA! I HOPE YOU PRACTICE MORE HITTING THEN JUST BOOKS!" I wasn't excited, why should I be?

...

We were then sorted into our battle center and I saw the massive mini-city was really wondered how they invested so much money into making this, How much money did they have? There were 2 huge doors there, brown doors and I saw contestants there too. I can feel some contestants staring at me, wondering how I passed the written exam, in just 5 Minutes. I didn't mind them though, I can see the messy green haired boy clearly now, the boy had a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. He wearing a turquoise tracksuit with white strips on the side of pants. I was starting to get annoyed with the constant looks at me from the Competitors especially the females.

I can hear the talks and whispers. I almost thought of releasing my cold icy death threat to scare everyone but I chose to control it. They also seemed to recognize me as the Teen who stopped the bank robbery so I was a potential threat that they knew. But their attentions were not only to me their attentions were also the green haired kid in the back. It seemed like he was being scolded by the Dim Haired Teen. I could feel it. They all thought he was weak, but I knew not to underestimate the green haired kid, I knew all Quirks weren't weak.

It always served a purpose.

"RIGHT LET'S START!"

As soon as he said that, I almost immediately summoned sand to surf on and destroy any robots, that was within my sight. 1 Pointers, 2 Pointers, 3 Pointers, it didn't matter to me not even the 0 Pointers, could stop me.

"WHAT'S WRONG? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES!" He paused for a moment "RUN! RUN, THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST, Y'KNOW!"

It took them some time for them to get in, there were moderate as fuck. Particularly the unkempt kid, who I knew was last. Wouldn't he be able to do this thing right? In any case, since I was utilizing my Sand Surf, It made simple to travel long separations that could've been done in a moment or two, I effectively discovered robots and I was at that point decimating them. From 2 to 3 to 6 to 16 to 39, I was going to become well known. I was going to give myself a chance to be known all throughout the whole world. Particularly to the saints testing the examinees. I time waits for no one, especially for the ones trying to past this test, I knew All Might, was watching how could he offered to miss something such as this. People were struggling to find robots to destroy since I was taking up the majority of it.

I was mainly using Sand Tsunami's to wash up the robots and crush it using the old fashioned Sand Coffin. I all I left on the battlefield was scraps, parts, and a trail of Sand. If anyone needed to find my location all they need to follow was Sand. I chose not to bring my Gourd, because it wouldn't be necessary the test was easy as it was and I wasn't going to give anyone a chance to beat my score even they were in different battle centers.

I knew they were watching, and it was any second now they were going to send out the true test for this competition. The Zero Pointer.

Well following a couple of minutes everything I could state that it took them sufficiently long. The Zero Pointer was very huge, and examinees were running of out of its sight. Everything I could state that it was monstrous. The examinees running did not prepare their eccentricities to deal with the circumstance and particularly a staggering risk, for example, this. In any case, I don't think so. I could see the untidy green haired child, sitting on the asphalt with the appearance of dread. 'Despicable, how might he be a saint it doesn't have the qualities to be one?' I would draw in into a fight with the Zero Pointer yet I could see the chestnut young lady, on the ground with cement stuck on her foot incapacitating her from strolling.

In any case, all of a sudden, the Green haired kid, came running and was attempting to spare her? 'Did he knew the importance of the test as well? what's more, if so was he faking his demonstration the whole time?' I thought. He hopped high out of sight and shouted SMASH! what's more, he crushed the Zero Pointer at its head which made blasts at the spinal string of the robot. My eyes broadened, 'did he have that much power which he stowed away tossed out the whole Exam?' I thought. I could likewise observe him attempting to land and it appeared that one his arms yet both of his legs were broken. On the off chance that no one acted the hero, he was most likely going to kick the bucket. I called a pad of sand and I got him, it appeared the chestnut young lady was endeavoring to spare him however she didn't have to, she got on to a scarp part of the robots that were crushed and attempted to utilize her characteristic. The kid could turn into an extraordinary saint, yet on the off chance that he could control his eccentricity, without numerous physical kickbacks.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic said.

There was an alarm going off indicating that the exam was over, in the case for examinees who still didn't hear.

The unkempt boy who just fainted was gathered around by all of the competitors, they all looked at him in awe, as he laid their tired and was now resting.

"What was that guy?" a guy said.

"He suddenly jumped at the obstacles." Another one said.

"He seemed to have a reinforcement-type, but that was unusual..." Another one said but trailed off.

"But if he had an amazing quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy." I wondered the same thing, well partly.

The continued to talk about him, summoning theories of why he was jumpy or hid his quirk. I didn't about it though nor cared for their Opinions. But it seemed the dim haired boy, who was still trying figured out the true meaning of the test, but he was late. I chose to remain hidden in the back.

"Okay, good work."

The voice came from a short, older lady with silver hair styled into a got bun, an extensive syringe jabbing askew out of it to one side. She has an outstandingly little nose and eyes which are normally drawn as two little dashes, and a long mouth with characterized nasolabial folds.

She seemed to wear a specialist's sterile jacket and a dress with yellow and red vest-like structures on either side, two yellow catches, and a belt with a pink "R"- molded clasp. She also wore pink boots and has a protective cap around the sides of her head, a purple-tinted visor going along with it over her eyes. Moreover, she strolls with a stick planned like a syringe that she can likewise use for recuperating the harmed.

It was Recovery girl, or by her real name Chiyo Shuzenji.

"Good work, good work. Here you go, here are some gummies. Eat some gummies."

She gave the chewy candies to a kid who needed to express gratitude toward her yet she jogged off to give some chewy candies to a portion of the Competitors. In any case, she at long last went to the young man who had broken practically the majority of his appendages. His correct arm which the tracksuit sleeve has been tore of was shrouded in red blood piece gore.

"Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own quirk?" She said the green haired boy. Who was barely even listening, the rest of his thought was strayed away by the pain of his body.

Recovery Girl started to kiss the Boy on his head to heal his limbs in which the competitors were grossed out.

There weren't a lot of healing quirks so if they needed the best healing quirk they could find Recovery Girl, was the girl to find.

"Let's finish this quickly. Is anyone else injured?" She asked the examinees in which they all shook their heads. She still persisted to check if we were all ok though until she came to me.

"You.. you're the one who got the most points." She exclaimed shocking the rest of the Students.

I didn't say anything though. In which there was a long moment of silence.

"Not much of talker, oh well." She said.

 **One Week Later...**

Tiomoid was very happy that I got the most points, to begin with, but I didn't know how much yet well until I received my letter. My Trainers took me out for something to eat and the workers were pleased. My face changed from an emotionless face to a Face full of Emotion. I was proud too, how can I not say that.

But even if myself having emotions, I still had a neutral facial expression, as usual. I had my Clones to train at the Chamber, while I did other things like for example to try to understand the Shukaku and all of its traits.

But eventually my letter came and it notified by one of the workers who gave it to me. I used my quirk to make glass knife to cut the letter lose. It was a hologram. I turned it on and left at the table in my room.

 **"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"** All Might said loudly. My face now turning to the unreadable facial expression as it always was.

 **"AS YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNEW YOU GOT THE HIGHEST POINTS IN PRACTICAL POINTS AND GOT A PERFECT SCORE ABOUT 100+ IN THE WRITTEN EXAM."** All Might exclaimed.

 **"YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOURSELF, YOU DID WELL, YOUNG ANGEVIN, IF MIDORIYA HADN'T STEPPED IN, YOU WOULD'VE RECEIVED RESCUE POINTS."** All Might Said.

 **"BUT THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA, YOU..."** He paused for a moment. **"PASSED."**

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter, it took a lot out of me but I found it fun to write.**

 **Leave me lots of nice reviews. Next Chapter will be The First Day.**

 **Tonectic... OUT!**


End file.
